A Different Sort of Surprise
by Sushifishie
Summary: Rei+Good Intentions=??? This story can also be called "Sushifishie's Silly One-Shot"! ^_^


DISCLAIMER:  I do not own this manga, its characters, or anything concerning it.  I only own this fanfic (and I'm not even sure that I **_want_** to own it)!  I'm a student and have little to no money, so suing is worthless to you (but you could always send me back ten spaces.  Sorry—_LIFE_ reference.  By the way, I don't own _The Game of LIFE either)!_

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  I know, I have to finish _What Wasn't Meant To__ Be_ because I haven't updated in about two months.  But, oh well!  I don't feel like finishing chapter eleven yet!  I do have the ending in my sights though, for those of you who care.  As you could probably tell, I am getting very bored with it.  So, chapter twelve will be the last chapter.  I have a **_great_ ending worked out, but I have to write the thing into the computer first!  Anyways, this story is a little one-shot that I did in my spare time.  But remember the warning: This is pure fluff.  If you expect anything besides WAFFiness, you probably won't enjoy this.  I wrote it in fifteen minutes, so don't be expecting anything like my normal pieces.  Those take me at least an hour.  Anyways, thank you for opening this link (and hopefully reading my story)!  Enjoy!**

A Different Sort of Surprise by Sushifishie

A One-shot

"Rei," Kira sighed as she and Rei walked down the bealuvard after school one afternoon, "where are we going?"

            At this time, Rei had decided to give Kira a small surprise.  He'd been planning his attack since that morning.  He'd thought about it all during his classes and finally the time was here.  Blindfolding her at the front gate, he had dragged her a ways down the road.  Unbeknownst to Kira, they were nearing her apartment complex and Rei had a devious plan simmering in his mind.

            "Hush, my little hostage," Rei grinned, stroking her hair just above her bandana/blindfold.  "All in good time, you shall know the answer!"

            Kira sighed again and let her body be led down the street.  Almost tripping constantly, she was thankful to have Rei's arm pressing down on her shoulders.  She knew he wouldn't let her fall.

            "Will I like this surprise?" Kira asked with one raised eyebrow (but, of course, Rei couldn't see that).

            "Oh," Rei began with a little smirk, "I am quite certain that you shall appreciate this gift."

            "Now you sound like a upper-class citizen."

            "Whoever told you that I wasn't upper-class?"

            "YOU!" Kira giggled, almost falling once again as the two of them turned onto Kira's street.

            "I suppose I did!" Rei laughed.  "Watch your step," he cautioned her, leading her up a flight of cement steps.

            Finally, they were at the park.  He took her hand and pulled her over two their favorite bench.  It was next to a play area where little children were running and screaming, and some mothers sat with their knitting.

            "Sit," Rei commanded, leading her to bench with care.

            Rei stood, looking around frantically.  He ran from tree to tree, looking for something in particular.  He needed to find Kira's surprise—and fast!

            "Rei, what are you doing?" Kira said, sounding almost annoyed (as annoyed as Kira could possibly be while talking to Rei Kashino).

            "Hang on, dammit!" he replied, getting exhasperated.

            He'd seen the surprise earlier that morning!  Actually, he had it ready to take to school, but then he left it at his apartment.  There was no way he was taking Kira there right then.  He just had to find another one!

            Finally, he thanked his lucky stars that it was the beginning of spring.  Pulling a cherry blossom off of a tree, he went back to his girlfriend, who was not-so-patiently waiting.

            "I love you, Kira," he said, taking off her blindfold.

            He kissed her cheek and put the cherry blossom behind her ear.

            Kira's eyes widened, then crinkled as she gave him her sweetest smile.  "Rei—I. . ."

            Then, she jumped to her feet.

            "Oh, my God, Rei!" she screamed, almost in tears.

            Rei watched as she hopped around in circles, batting at the cherry blossom.  He was shocked.  Did she really hate the surprise that much?  Sure, cherry blossoms came every year—but girls always loved them just the same.  Plus, this was the first cherry blossom that he'd seen so far.  Wait—could it be that she was allergic?  But who was allergic to cherry blossoms?

            "Rei!" she screamed again.  "Get it off me, get it off me!"

            "What's wrong?" he pleaded, holding his arms out to stop her from jumping.

            "There's one on me."

            "One what?" Rei asked.

            "Fuzzy. . ."

            Then, he saw it.  Although she'd successfully batted the cherry blossom out of her hair, Kira had failed to swat out the fuzzy, brown caterpillar.  It was making its way across her forehead as Rei tried not to laugh.

            He picked it off of her as nondescriptly as he could.  Watching her face intently, he saw as she slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her feet.

            "Is it gone?" she asked, scared out of her mind.

            "Well, it's out of your hair. . ." he said, not really lying.

            "Thank y. . ." she began.  Then, she saw Rei's face.

            "Kyaa!" she screamed, jumping over and ducking behind the park bench.  "Get that off of your face, Rei!" she sobbed.

            Happy to oblige, Rei picked the caterpillar from his face and put it onto a cherry blossom tree.  He'd had his fun, but now it was time to comfort the girl.

            Ducking next to her fetal position, he wrapped his arms around her.  As she silently sobbed, he rocked her from side-to-side.

            "It's okay, Kira," he said soothingly, "I'm sorry."

            Finally she sniffled and gave him a small smile.

            "Being afraid of those fuzzy worms is kind of weird, huh?" she questioned shakily.

            Rei nodded, "Yeah—but if you're not afraid, then how am I supposed to be the knight in shining armor?"

            Kira smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Burying her face into his chest, she replied, "I love you, too."

END

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  I know, Rei was a little mean to Kira, but he doesn't seem to pull enough pranks in fanfiction.  So, that's the main reason I wrote this (besides to let you all know that I'm still alive and writing—just not posting).  Well, that was the shortest story I've written in awhile!  Sometimes I just need to type up a one-shot to get my writer's juices flowing again.  I'll try to get _What Wasn't Meant To__ Be completed someday.  Until then, I hope that you continue to support me.  Reviews are welcome in comments or critisizms, so please leave your imput._


End file.
